This invention relates generally to the field of picture frame wall hanging assemblies and systems for hanging pictures and similar articles on a vertical wall or similar supporting surface.
Hanging pictures, paintings and other articles on walls has always been a difficult and cumbersome task that often requires trial and error. People often attempt to level a frame by eyeballing it or using a level device. This often requires many tries in order to obtain a good result. Another method is to have two people work at the task with one person holding the frame against the wall while the other determines if it is level. Then in addition to making sure the frame is level and plumb, the frame can look sloppy or unattractive if it is not resting tightly against the wall. This often happens when using conventional nails or screws that stick out too far from the wall pushing the picture or frame away from the wall. Finally, once initially leveled and fitted snuggly against the wall, the frame may eventually shift over time so that it no longer is level. Therefore, minor adjustments to the frame are constantly needed to keep it level.
Various solutions have been proposed to solve this problem, but none of them are adequate. For example, spirit levels are used to indicate whether an object is horizontal (level) and plumb (vertical). The problem is that once the frame is actually mounted, it may still not be level and plumb and there is no way to make firm and permanent adjustments that keep the frame level and plumb.
What is needed is a solution that allows quick and easy mounting of frames to walls that keep the frames level and plumb and can be adjusted if they are not initially level and plumb.